Flower Boy
by JulCan1987
Summary: A story involving Hanataro and Karin AU KariHana Rated M for later chapters. Also contains IchiRuki and Mizuiro/Orihime
1. Chapter 1

Flower Boy Chapter One

Bleach and all of its characters belong to Tite Kubo.

"Speaking"

"Thinking"

Hanataro walked home from school one afternoon not looking where he was going. He was daydreaming like always.

"_**I wonder what sister Rukia and Ichigo are doing right now?" **_he thought as he walked.

Rukia and Ichigo had gotten married a little over two years ago, and had gone on their second honeymoon about a week ago and should be getting back any day now. He didn't mind, he was getting along just right with his new family, even though Isshin was a little anooying at times. Like when he attacked him out of nowhere trying to toughen him up.

"No male family member of mine is going to be a weakling." He would say. "By the time I get through with you you're gonna be big and strong, just like me." He would also say, opening his shirt showing off his pecks and making them dance. The sight always made him and his new sister-in-law Karin want to puke. He was always an easy target, for everyone. He thought about today's lessons and what his teacher said during class. He was also wondering about what Yuzu was making today.

"_**I wonder what sister Yuzu is making for dinner today?" **_He thought. _**"I hope she makes meatloaf again, her meatloaf is always good."**_

All of the sudden he felt something hard hit the back of his head sending him forward, and falling hard on the floor.

"HEY, ASSHOLE I'M CALLING YOU!" he heard a female scream, turning around to see his sister-in-law Karin standing there with an angry expression on her face. "I've been calling you for a while you fucking idiot."

"Oh, sister Karin." He answered a little embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't hear you." He apologized.

"No shit, you were daydreaming again, moron." She said helping him up.

Karin was just like his own sister, a little overprotective of him, but at the same time, a little bit of a bitch at times. They walked home together everyday after practice, she was in their schools soccer team, and him, he was the team's towel boy, as well as the team medic. As they walked home they passed the park and saw some of her friends playing soccer. They waved at each other as they walked by. When they got home he was attacked by Isshin at the door, and was sent flying back into a wall. Karin just stood there watching not saying anything.

"You were not ready." Said Isshin. "No son-in-law of mine is gonna be a slacker."

"Dad, you're a jerk." Said Karin, as she walked into the house.

"What, it's for his own good, to make him strong, like a man should be." He answered her.

Hanataro stood up a little dazed and walked into the house, passed his crazy father-in-law. When he went in he was greeted by a high pitch squeal

"HANATO!" screamed a little girl, running to him.

"Oh, hello Mari." He answered, bending over to pick the small child up. Mari was Ichigo and Rukia's daughter, she was one year old.

He picked her up as he walked to the kitchen where Yuzu was fixing dinner. Karin was changing in her room, and Isshin was still outside talking to the neighbors. He set her on a chair, as he sat down next to her.

"So, how was practice?" asked Yuzu.

"It was okay, I guess." He answered her.

At that moment Karin walked down the stairs and sat next to Mari, who was coloring a picture in her coloring book.

"So Karin, how was practice for you?" asked Yuzu.

"It was great, we have a game this Saturday." She said with a big smile on her face. "And we're goona kick ass."

Hanataro and Yuzu didn't say anything, they just stared at her a little nervous about her talking like that in front of Mari.

"ASS!" screamed Mari.

"Don't say things like that Mari." Said Yuzu. "Karin watch your mouth in front of her, you know she like to repeat what she hears."

"Oops, sorry." Said Karin, smiling and patting Mari on the head.

Hanataro laughed a little at her response. She looked at him, and smiled at him. The two of them were rather close, even though she liked to pick on him a little she was a little overprotective of him, just like his sister. She like being around him. When he first moved in he was the biggest wuss she had ever seen, scared of his own shadow, literally. She made fun of him a little, and even tried to scare him on purpose. At school whenever he got picked on or beat up, she would stand up for him. She liked being around him, but it was more than a mere sister/brother feeling she had for him it was something more. She liked him, not like a sister liked her brother, but something more. In the two years that he lived there with her she had, fallen in love with him. And, unknown by her, he had also fallen in love with her. She was taller than him, faster than him, and even stronger than him. But still, there was something about him that attracted her to him. Maybe it was his cute little body, or his kind, shy nature, or maybe it was the easy way it was to mess with him all the time. The way he was always falling for the same tricks, over and over, again. She didn't know what it was, all she knew was that she wanted him, and wanted him bad.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Flower Boy

Chapter Two

Bleach and all of it's characters belong to Tite Kubo

"Speaking"

"Thinking"

It was Friday, and the day before the first game of the season, and they were both excited. Karin more than Hanataro. He went to class and sat down in his seat. He hated this class, he was the smallest kid there and was picked on by the taller kids.

"Hey, I see your mom isn't here to protect your ass, bitch." Said one of the taller boys.

"Hey, don't mess with him or he'll go crying to her like the little punk he is." Said one of the taller girls.

"Yeah, you're not worth it." Said the first taller boy. "Or are you?"

He was about to grab him when class started.

"_**Whew, saved." **_Thought Hanataro, as the bully went to sit down.

Class went by slow, all the classes did. He walked to the cafeteria, trying to avoid his usual bullies, so far so good. He managed to get to the lunch line with no problems, he went looking for his sisters, but couldn't find them. He sat at a table alone and ate. He always had a hard time making friends, even in his old school he was always a loner. Rukia tried to help him get out of his rut, and she could tell he really tried, but no matter how much he tried he was never able to make any friends. He ate quietly, a little scared that some of his bullies would see him and mess with him. He was able to finish his lunch and walked out of the cafeteria. He went to his next classroom and waited for his next lesson to start. He wondered what Karin and Yuzu were doing, and what Rukia and Ichigo were up to. He waited alone for awhile when he saw the two people from class that were picking on him earlier. They saw him and slowly started walking towards him. He got a little scared when he saw them, he was about to stand up and run when he heard someone call his name.

"Hey, Hanataro." He turned and saw Karin and Yuzu, Yuzu waving at him.

The two of them backed off when they saw Karin looking at them like she was gonna kill them if they even touched him.

"Were those two screwing with you, again?" asked Karin.

"Umm, yeah. Sort of." He answered.

She sighed and out her arm around him.

"You have to learn to fight back, kid." She said, a little annoyed.

"She's right, you can't let people push you around." Said Yuzu.

The rest of the day went by slow, nobody messed with him for the rest of the afternoon. After school at practice, he watched Karin go, she was amazing. Her hair tide in that pony tail, and as it blew in the wind, she looked, beautiful. He just stared at her the whole game trying to look away, but couldn't.

"_**We might not be related by blood, but it's still wrong." **_He thought to himself. _**"She's still technically my sister."**_

He wanted her so bad, over the past two years he watched her grow, in more ways than one. He loved being with her, he wished he could be with her forever. He wanted to hold her hand, to kiss her, to be there for her, to protect her. He knew he wasn't strong enough to protect her, but he wanted to, so badly. He didn't care that she was taller than him, faster than him, and even stronger than him, he loved her. After practice was over, the team had a meeting to discuss tomorrow's game. After they left, they walked home together like always. They didn't talk much.

"So, wh-who are y-you guys pl-playing against to-tomorrow, again?" he asked.

"We're playing against Otonashi High School" (Made up) she answered, before turning to him. " Are you, stuttering again. Am I gonna have to slap you around again until you stop?"

"N-N-No I-I-I w-w-was j-j-just as-as-asking…(SMACK) Karin smacked the back of his head making him fall forward.

"S-Sorry f-f-for th-th (SMACK) she smacked him again.

"Stop stuttering if you want me to stop hitting you." She threatened, closing her hand into a fist.

"Y-Yes ma-ma'am (SMACK) she hit him again.

"I told you, you stop stuttering, I stop hitting." She said again, a little more madder than before.

_**"I'll just shut up, now." **_He thought.

She let out a sigh of annoyance as they continued walking. They got home to find Mari asleep on the floor, and Isshin asleep on the couch. Yuzu was in the kitchen. She poked her head out and greeted them.

"Hey, I got a call from Ichigo and Rukia, they'll be here tomorrow night." She said joyfully.

"That's great, isn't it Hanataro." Said Karin.

He just nodded, afraid of stuttering and getting hit again. They went to their respective rooms and got dressed for dinner. They all ate and chatted, Hanataro's stuttering went away, and that was a good thing, he didn't want to get hit anymore. He helped Yuzu with the dishes then went to do his homework, which was pretty easy, except the math part, he hated math. He went to his room and sat on his bed. He thought about watching Karin today, they way she looked during practice. He couldn't help himself, he wanted her si bad, he knew it was wrong, but he loved her. He wanted to tell her, but knew what her reaction would be. The image of her kicking his ass went through his mind, as well as everyone in their family hating him for loving his own sister-in-law. He didn't want to ruin anything, so he decided to keep it to himself.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Flower Boy

Chapter Three

Bleach and all of it's characters belong to Tite Kubo.

"Speaking"

"Thinkin"

The next day, they went to the school to get ready for the game. Yuzu and Isshin, along with Mari, went with them.

"Hopefully, sister Rukia and Ichigo will make it in time to watch the game." Said Hanataro, as they got to the school.

"Yeah, that would be cool." Answered Karin.

They got there and were greeted by the team. Well, she was he was ignored, like always. They got ready for the game.

(A/N: I don't know anything about soccer or how it is played, so I'm gonna skip forward to the ride home after the game, sorry.)

"That was sweet, we fucking won." Karin shouted happily.

"Fucking won." Repeated Mari.

"Mari." Yuzu called the young girl. "Karin, what did I tell you?"

"Sorry, I'm just so excited." Apologized Karin.

They got home and saw Ichigo's car in the drive way.

"Hey, they're back!" exclaimed Yuzu.

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell them we won." Said Karin.

They walked in and found Ichigo and Rukia sitting at the table eating.

"Hey, guys." Greeted Rukia.

"Mama, Papa." Said Mari, running to them.

"Hey, sweetie." Said Rukia, picking her up.

"Hey, Ichigo, we won our first game of the season!" exclaimed Karin.

"That's great." Answered Ichigo. "Congradualtions."

"How have you been, little bro?" Rukia asked Hanataro.

"Oh, I've been good." He answered. "How was your trip?"

"It was great, a lot of fun, if you know what I mean." Answered Rukia, giving a sly smile to Ichigo, who smiled back.

They ate together, Ichigo ordered pizza, and they all ate together, as a family. That night, Hanataro laid in his bed thinking about the game, well not the game, mostly Karin. His feelings for her grew everyday. Meanwhile, Karin was in her room listening to music, her favorite metal band, Back From The Dead. (Also made up, I think. If there is a band called Back From The Dead, it's not mine.) She was also thinking about the game, or rather, Hanataro. He feelings for him grew too, and she wanted to tell him, but knew it was wrong. They might not be blood relatives, but they were still family. She wanted him, she wanted to help get stronger, she wanted to protect him while doing so. She was never one to show her feelings, but it was harder to hide them this time for some reason. They laid in their rooms just looking at the wall the separated their rooms thinking about what the other was doing right now. They laid there for a few minutes before they both rolled over and went to sleep. The next day, Karin woke up and went down stairs, Hanataro was already awake. He was eating breakfast with the others as Rukia fed Mari, and Yuzu ate her own breakfast. Isshin and Ichigo were at the clinic taking care of some paperwork from previous patients. They ate breakfast there in their offices. A knock came from the front door. Yuzu went to answer it, and saw that it was Orihime.

"Oh, hey Orihime." Yuzu greeted.

"Hello, Yuzu." She greeted back. "I hear that Ichigo and Rukia are back."

"Yes, Rukia is here, Ichigo is at the clinic." Yuzu said, as she led Orihime into the kitchen.

"Hey, Orihime." Greeted Rukia.

"Hey, I heard you guys got back yesterday, but I couldn't come see you because of work, so here I am." Said Orihime.

Having gotten over her crush on Ichigo, she was also married. Her and Mizuiro married last year, but they had no kids, yet.

"How's everything going with you and Mizuiro." Asked Rukia, cradling Mari in her arms as she slept.

"Everything's going good." She answered. "And how was your trip?"

"It was great." Answered Rukia. "We had a lot of fun."

"That's great." Said Orihime.

"Excuse me, would you like to sit down, Miss. Orihime?" asked Hanataro, offering her his seat.

"Oh no, thank you." She kindly denied his offer. "I've been sitting all morning."

Later on, Hanataro, Karin, and Mari were in the living room. Karin was playing with Mari, as Hanataro watched them. They were enjoying themselves when they heard Rukia give out a loud shriek. Thinking it was another spider like last time they ran into the kitchen.

"Congratulations!" said Rukia, hugging Orihime.

"What happened?" asked Ichigo, who had just gotten home and heard his wife scream.

"Tell them, Orihime." Said Rukia.

"Well, Mizuiro and I, are gonna have a baby." She said, causing Karin and Yuzu to squeal, along with Rukia.

"Wow, congratulations you two." Said Ichigo.

"Thank you." She said shyly.

Hanataro looked at her a smile on his face.

"_**If anyone deserved to be happy, it's her." **_He thought.

He looked over at Karin, who had a big smile on her face. He looked at his sister, who still hugging her friend. Ichigo, was carrying Mari, who was laughing with everyone. Orihime talked a while longer before she left. Everyone was in the living room. Ichigo and Hanataro sat on the couch, as Karin and Yuzu sat on the floor playing with Mari. Rukia walked in and sat between Ichigo and Hanataro, putting her arms around her husband.

"Ichigo." She said lovingly.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Lets have another baby." She said, causing Ichigo's eyes to open wide in shock to what he just heard.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Flower Boy

Chapter Four

Bleach and all of its characters belong to Tite Kubo, along with almost everything else in this story.

"Speaking"

"Thinking"

It had been a little over a month since they found out Mizuiro and Orihime were going to have a baby and time was really flying by. Rukia and Ichigo were also trying to have another baby so they would spend less nights at home, and sleep in another place while they were doing so. They would also help their friends with some things to, like Ichigo would help Mizuiro baby proof the house and fix the extra room into the baby's room. Rukia would help Orihime with her breathing exercises, as well as taking her out to eat. Karin and Hanataro were doing well, too. The team was undefeated.

"Hey, Mizuiro." Ichigo called his friend. "Do you miss Keigo?"

"A little bit." Mizuiro answered. "It's a little too quiet without him running around screaming his head off all the time."

"Yeah, it really is." Agreed Ichigo.

Keigo had moved away four years ago, and it still felt weird without him annoying everyone. Meanwhile, Karin and Hanataro were walking home from school and they were taking the long way home. They didn't say much to eachother. They were both lost in thought as they walked along the street. He looked at her and thought about the last two and a half years with her. He watched her grow from a scary, tomboyish, short tempered control freak, into a beautiful young woman, Even though she was still tomboyish, short tempered and scary, and still a little short tempered, too. But she was more calm now, and a little bit more in tune with her girlish side, even though she still dressed like a boy most of the time. The few times he had seen her in a dress was at Ichigo and Rukia's wedding, and at Mizuiro and Orihime's wedding. She looked beautiful in that dress. The first day he met her he was scared of her, and she knew it. She would try to scare him every chance she got, and would pick on him, too. She would make him cry sometimes because he was so easy to mess with. And he would always fall for the same tricks, all the time. Rukia and Ichigo would tell her to stop, but she never listened to them and did it anyways. But as time went on, he watched as her body changed, how she grew. Even though he was scared of her, he liked being around her. Her teasing also lessened over the years, and she grew attached to him as well. When she first met him she thought he was a girl, and he sort of reminded her of Yuzu. She was surprised when she found out he was a boy, and gave an evil smile knowing she had found a new plaything.


	5. Chapter 5

Flower Boy

Chapter Five

I own very little from this story, only the baby OC's are mine.

"Speaking"

"Thinking"

The chapter contains a little sexual content.

**Hanataro POV:**

Hanataro and Rukia were on their way to their new home to meet their new family, Ichigo and Rukia were engaged and were moving in together, and so were their families. Rukia and Hanataro didn't have good relationships with their parents when they were both young, and they had no older brothers or sisters other than each other. Even though Rukia was seven years older than him, they were almost the same size. Their family wasn't very tall, even their dad was sort of short.

"So little bro, you nervous?" she asked her timid little brother.

"A l-l-little b-bit." He stuttered back.

She was used to his timid stuttering so she just smiled back. She had tried to help him get over his stuttering problem, but no matter how much they tried, nothing seemed to work. They got there and saw everyone was waiting for them in the driveway.

"Look they were waiting for us." Said Rukia, pulling into the drive way.

They got out of the car, Rukia walked over to Ichigo and gave him a hug and kiss, as Hanataro followed her, too shy to say anything.

"GREETINGS, I AM ISSHIN AND THESE TWO ARE MY LOVELY AND SINGLE DAUGHTERS, KARIN AND YUZU!" greeted Isshin in a loud voice causing everyone to cover their ears.

Hanataro looked at Ichigo's sisters. "H-Hello, m-my n-name is Ha-Hanataro." He greeted them, giving them a little bow.

"Hello, I'm Yuzu Kurosaki, and this is Karin." Yuzu greeted back, returning the bow.

He looked at Karin, when her first saw her from the car he thought she was a boy. She looked at him and just nodded her head.

"Hanataro, could you help Ichigo and Isshin get some stuff out of the back?" asked his sister.

"Oh, y-yes o-of course I-I w-will." He stuttered, as he went to help them, not noticing the smile that appeared on Karin's face.

**Karin POV:**

Karin watched the station wagon pull into the drive way and let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally, they're here." She said. "It's fucking hot out here."

"Karin, behave." Ordered Ichigo. "And watch your mouth."

"Yeah Karin, let's make a good first impression." Agreed Yuzu.

"Whatever." Sighed Karin.

She looked at the passenger's seat and saw what she thought to be a girl sitting there.

"_**I thought Ichigo said she had a brother, that's a girl sitting there." **_She thought to herself as the wagon stopped right in front of them.

She watched them get off and walk over to them, she couldn't help but notice the nervous look on his/her/its face. She watched Rukia and Ichigo hug and kiss, then turned back to Rukia's brother/sister/pet/something.

"GREETING, I AM ISSHIN AND THESE TWO ARE MY LOVELY AND SINGLE DAUGHTERS, KARIN AND YUZU!" greeted her dad in a loud voice causing them all to cover their ears.

Karin gave her dad a death glare making him flinch, before turning back to Hanataro.

"H-Hello, m-my n-name is Ha-Hanataro." He greeted them, giving them a little bow.

"Hello, I'm Yuzu Kurosaki, and this is Karin." Yuzu greeted back, returning the bow.

"_**He sounds like a girl, but he is a boy. And what's with all the stuttering." **_Karin thought, as she just nodded her head to him.

"Hanataro, could you help Ichigo and Isshin get some stuff out of the back?" asked his sister.

"Oh, y-yes o-of course I-I w-will." He stuttered, as he went to help them, not noticing the smile that appeared on Karin's face.

"_**This might be little fun after all." **_She thought to herself, with an evil smile on her face.

It had been a few months since they moved in, and everything was going good, that is until Karin started picking on Hanataro.

**Hanataro POV:**

Hanataro walked to the kitchen, timidly looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was coming, apart from Karin's parnks he also had to keep an eye out for Isshin, who wanted to "toughen him up" by sneak attacking him. He saw no one so he continued on. When he got there he saw Karin asleep with her head on the table, and Isshin had left early in the morning to the clinic. Karin lifted her head when he sat down, but put it down again, allowing him to relax. They ate breakfast, Karin didn't steal any of his food today, so that was good. It was summer vacation so they didn't have school for another month. He walked to his

New room and sat on his bed.

"_**Sister Karin is acting odd today, she didn't try to steal my food or anything." **_He thought to himself as he lay back on his bed. _**"I hope she's feeling well."**_

**Karin POV:**

"_**Enjoy your day off today, because tomorrow your ass is mine again, bro." **_Thiught Karin in her room looking at the wall that separated the two rooms.

She walked out of the room and went out to see her friends.

**Hanataro POV:**

Hanataro woke up the next day, nothing really happened yesterday, nothing worth mentioning. He walked out of his room, only to be jumped by Isshin at the door.

"YOU WERE TOO SLOW!" he screamed as he kicked Hanataro in the head and sent him flying into a wall.

Everyone heard the noise but didn't even look up at the cause of the noise, not even Yuzu, who was already used to her dad jumping both Ichigo and Hanataro. Karin did smile a little bit.

Hanataro ran down the stairs trying to get away from Isshin.

"MEN ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO RUN AWAY, MEN ARE SUPPOSED TO STAY AND FIGHT!" Screamed Isshin at the top of the stairs, jumping down and kicking Hanataro's back, and sending him flying forward through a window. "WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU YOUR GONNA BE THE MANLIEST MAN WITH BIG MANLY MUSCLES LIKE THESE!" he ripped open his shirt exposing his muscles, making his pecks dance.

This making Karin mad, and she kicked him in the head sending flying out the window next to the one Hanataro went through. "YOU SICK FUCK, I'M TRYING TO EAT HERE!"

This time is was Isshin's turn to be scared. They got cleaned up, boarded up the windows, and ate breakfast.

"Now you know where most of our money is spent." Joked Yuzu, handing Hanataro an ice pack.

"Th-Thank you, s-sister Yuzu." He thanked her, and went to his room.

As he walked to his room he felt an evil presence behind him. He turned to see Karin

"BOO!" she screamed, causing him to scream and panic. "Damn kid, you're so easy." She laughed and walked away.

He stood there shaking. He walked to his room, and opened the door.

"BOO!" she popped out of his room and scared him again, making him fall back screaming and panicking, again. She laughed and went to her room.

**Karin POV:**

"_**I know BOO Sounds a little dumb, but he's just so easy to mess with, any little thing scares the crap out of him, I just can't help myself." **_She thought, laughing to herself.

She stayed in her room thinking about new ways to scare him, when she remembered her Halloween costume, the demon mask she had that looked like a real demon. She took it out and put it on.

"_**Good, it still fits." **_She thought to herself. _**"Better wait for nightfall, it would work better then."**_

**Hanataro POV:**

The day went by slow, Hanataro was in his room, he rarely went out, he didn't have any friends outside his family, even at school he was always alone, which made him an easy target for bullies. He was the punching bag of his entire school, everyone messed with him, sometimes even the teachers. He was so easy to mess with everyone wanted a piece. Things weren't easy at home either, being raised by abusive parents didn't help one bit. Their dad was a drunk, and he would beat up his wife and kids, and their mom was also a drunk, and when he beat her up, she would get drunk and beat them up, especially him. He actually thought about killing himself a few times, but thought about his sister and leaving her all alone, and he just couldn't do that, so for her sake he dealt with it. She tried to stop her mother but it never worked, she would get beaten for it, and then she would beat him up, anyways. When she was 14 and he was 7, their parents died in a car crash while driving home late one night. They had no other family so they were sent to an orphanage. They were never adopted by anyone, because Rukia was not going to leave her little brother behind for anything. Even at the orphanage he had trouble fitting in, he was picked on by the other children there all the time. For four years they stayed there until she turned 18 and she was old enough to take care of them both. They left and never looked back. Some of the people that were supposed to take care of them were almost as bad as their parents were. Since they had no one to stand up for them they were also a little abusive towards them, and the other children. Again, he was their number one target being the smallest one despite his age. They moved into a one room apartment because that was all they could afford at that time. Having no education and very little people skills it was hard for to find a job. She returned to high school and graduated, that's where she met Ichigo and his friends. They became friends fast, and they were very nice to her and to her brother. Her and Ichigo hit it off with ease and srarted dating their senior year, not knowing that her new best friend Orihime, also had a crush on him. As time went on, Orihime's feeling started to die down, and she slowly moved on. Years later Rukia and Ichigo were still together and Orihime was with Mizuiro, and everyone was very happy. Anyways, now back to the present time. It was night and Hanataro was in his room, he had just eaten dinner, and helped Yuzu with the dishes. He sat at the desk in fron of his window when someone knocked at his door. He walked over to answer it, and when he opened the door what he saw almost made him shit himself. It was Satan, standing before him.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed, falling back on to the hard wood floor panicking.

He walked towards Hanataro, his arms out like he was gonna grab him and pull him down to hell. He tried to run away but tripped over his own feet, and fell face first on the floor. He crawled away but crashed head first into his wall.

Meanwhile, under the devil mask, Karin was trying hard not to laugh at him. She walked over to him towering over his small cowering body. She couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. He looked up confused when he heard her laugh.

"S-S-Sister Ka-Karin?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me." She answered pulling off the mask. "You should've seen the look on your face."

"What happened, I heard a girl scream?" asked Yuzu running into the room. Her question made Karin laugh even harder, and Hanataro to get even more embarrassed.

Yuzu saw him on the floor still a little shaken, then she saw Karin's old devil mask in her hands.

"Karin, you still have that thing?" Yuzu asked, a little scared of it herself. "I thought you got rid of it a long time ago."

"Nope, it's been in the closet all this time, and look it still fits." Answered Karin, putting it on, and scaring them both with it.

Karin and Yuzu walked out of Hanataro's room.

"Good night." Said Yuzu as she walked out.

"Sweet dreams." Said Karin, still wearing the mask.

Hanataro just sat there on the floor, too shaken to say anything.

**Karin POV:**

"You should really cut back on the teasing, Karin." Said Yuzu.

"But it's so much fun to mess with him." Answered Karin.

They both went to their rooms. They moved to a different house since there were more of them. The new house was bigger, and everyone had their own room.

"_**Maybe I should cut back a little bit." **_She thought to herself feeling a little bad for what she did tonight. _**"I wonder why he's so the way he is?"**_

Karin started to change to take a bath. She walked to the bathroom lost in thought. She walked in and turned on the water, Yuzu had already taken a bath and now it was her turn. She liked the water hot. When the water was to her liking she took her robe off and went in. While she washed her body she thought about reasons he was so cowardly. Maybe he had a bad childhood, like maybe he had bad parents, or something. Thinking about it made her feel bad about the way she was treating him. She started thinking about the kind of person he was.

"He's so kind, so sweet. Not to mention, he is kind of cute."__She gasped in shock. "Did I just say he was cute?"

She tried not to think about it, but it was true. Over the year they had lived together she started to like him.

_**He is kind, and sweet, and compassionate, and he is a little bit adorable. **_She thought to herself, starting to feel weird.

She moved her right hand down her stomach and put it between legs and started doing something she had never done before, she was masturbating. She tried to stop but couldn't. While she did so she was thinking about Hanataro the whole time. He was cute, and she loved seeing him, whether it was scared out of his mind or laughing, she loved seeing his reaction to things. The more she thought the faster and deeper her fingers went. She put her left hand on he water handle and squeezed it as she continued fingering herself. She thought about the first day they met and she thought he was a girl. They day he moved into the room next to hers, the first night they slept in the same house. It was driving her crazy, her fingers were sent deep inside her as she started sweating and breathing heavily as she came closer. She thought about him sleeping in the room next to hers, and changing clothes in there. She thought about him taking a bath in the same shower as her with his small naked body, and that was it. She came all over the shower floor. She bit her bottom lip as her body violently shook from her orgasm. She had never felt anything like this before. She rested her forehead against the shower wall her hand still between her legs, and her fingers still inside her. The water washed away her juices. She finished bathing, dried and dressed herself and walked out. As she walked to her room she saw Hanataro walking out of his. He walked towards her trying not to look at her. They walked by eachother without saying anything. She stopped in the middle of the hall for a few seconds.

"Hey, Hanataro." She called him, getting him to turn to her. "I'm sorry, for earlier." She said, and continued walking to her room.

Hanataro just stood there in awe.

**Hanataro POV:**

"_**Did Karin, just apologize to me?" **_he thought to himself in awe, not believing what he had just heard. _**"No, it must've been my imagination playing tricks on me, again." **_

He walked to the bathroom, it was his turn to shower.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Flower Boy

Chapter Six

"Speaking"

**_"Thinking"_**

**Minor lemon in this one.**

Bleach and all of it's characters belong to Tite Kubo.

It had been a week since the shower incident and everything was normal, well as normal as things got in the Kurosaki house. Karin was picking on Hanataro again, and scaring the crap out of him, as usual. And Yuzu, tried to get her to stop but to no success, in fact it just made things worst for him. Her teasing had actually increased over the passed few days. And the weird part, he like it when she picked on him, as long as she was happy he was happy, even at his own expense.

He woke up one Saturday and slowly got out of bed and slowly walked out of his room. He carefully looked around for Karin so she wouldn't jump him. He was at the kitchen door when she attacked.

"WATCH YOUR BACK, PANSY!" she yelled and kicked him in the back and sent him flying forward.

He flew through the kitchen window and landed outside, covered in broken glass.

"NEVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!" yelled Isshin, from the kitchen table, before getting kicked by Karin.

"SHUT UP GOAT FACE, HE'S MINE!" yelled Karin, as she kicked him in the face and sent him flying through the other window on the opposite side of the kitchen.

Hanataro stood up dusting himself off and entered the house. He slowly walked to the table keeping an eye on Karin, who was not even looking at him, but had a smile on her face. He sat down next to her, and her smile got wider.

"Aren't you going to brush your teeth, Hanataro?" asked Yuzu.

"Oh, right." He answered, and walked to the restroom to brush his teeth and wash his mouth.

When he finished he walked out and returned to the kitchen where Karin was already eating her food. He sat back next to her and was given a plate. Before he could eat, Karin swooped in and stole a bid piece from his plate.

"You snooze, you lose." She said as she put the stolen portion into her mouth.

"Oh, okay." He said, and slowly began eating.

He finished his food and helped Yuzu wash dishes before returning to his room. As he walked to his room he heard running behind him and quickly turned around and saw Karin running towards him with an evil smirk on her face. He panicked and quickly turned to run away but wasn't fast enough and got another foot to the back and went flying forward.

"NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON THE ENEMY!" she yelled, as she ran after him.

Meanwhile, Yuzu was sitting at the table sipping some tea, ignoring the commotion in the hall. "Ahh, what a beautiful day."

Later that day, Hanataro left the house to get away from Karin. He walked to the park and just hung out there for a little while. He didn't have many friends outside the family, in fact he had none. He walked around lost in his own little world, not noticing that Karin, had followed him from the house. She walked slowly as not to startle him. She had her evil smirk on her face, ready to pounce on him when the time was just right.

He walked around not paying attention to his surroundings. He walked towards a busy street not paying attention to what was going on.

"_**I wonder why Karin always picks on me." **_He thought as he walked. _**"Maybe she doesn't like me for some reason. Maybe I said or did something that made her mad and she hasn't forgiven me for it."**_

He was deep in thought he didn't notice the big truck that was coming when he was about to cross.

"HEY YOU FUCKING IDIOT, LOOK OUT." Screamed Karin, as she ran after him to stop him.

She barely got there to grab the collar of his shirt and pull him back before he got run over.

"ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?" she screamed at him.

"YOU COULD"VE BEEN KILLED, YOU FUCKING MORON!"

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He answered her, a little embarrassed.

"No fucking shit." She said, still a little winded.

"Wait, you were scared for me?" she asked a little surprised.

"WHAT KIND OF STUPID QUESTION WAS THAT, OF COURSE I WAS?" she yelled at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Then, why do you hate me?" he asked.

She just looked at him a little shocked at what he said. "Hate you, I don't hate."

"Then why do you pick on me all the time?" he asked.

She didn't know what to say, she couldn't that was her way of telling someone she liked them, she had to make something up. "Well, I wanted to help toughen you up." She lied, but it wasn't much of a lie, though. "I wanted to make you stronger, so that no one would pick on you at school anymore."

He looked at with his usual sad face for a little bit, before smiling at her. "Thank you, sis.

She looked at him for a few seconds before returning the smile. "No prob, bro."

They walked home together before Hanataro stopped, causing her to stop.

"Are you okay, Hanataro?" she asked.

"Yes." He assured her. "Hey, Karin."

"Yeah?" (Karin)

"Can you really help me get strong enough to defend myself?" (Hanataro)

"You want me to?" (Karin)

"…yes…" (Hanataro)

They looked at each other, before he smiled at her. She looked at him for a while, before smiling back.

"Okay, but I'm not gonna go easy on you." She warned.

"That's fine with me." He assured her.

They looked at each other for a few more seconds before continuing home.

THE FOLLOWING DAY…

They were in their back yard (They have a yard now.) and Karin was teaching Hanataro to be tough. (i.e. beating the crap out of him)

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON YOUR ENEMY!" she screamed as she kicked a soccer ball at him which hit the back of his head.

"_**Crap, what have I gotten myself into?" **_he thought, as he tried to run for his life from his psycho sister-in-law.

For the next three months, she was "teaching" him how to fight (Beating the crap out of him.). He had definitely gotten stronger, and more confident in himself, though he still was a little clumsy. He started standing for himself at school and the kids that bullied him stopped picking on him. He liked going to school a little bit more, now that nobody picked on him. Even at home, his reflexes got better. He dodged attacks from both Isshin and Karin, and on occasion, Ichigo. As time went on Orihime and Rukia started getting fat because of the babies in their bellies, and they became total bitches, especially in the morning.

"ICHIGO, WHERE ARE YOU?" screamed Rukia, as she got out of bed.

"I'm right here, dear." He said, fearfully poking his head from the door.

"DON'T YOU "DEAR" ME, WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST?" she demanded, making Ichigo flinch.

"I-It's al-almost done." He stuttered.

He left the room and walked to the kitchen.

"Damn Ichigo, she's really riding you, isn't she." Commented Karin.

"Oh, shut up." She said back to her, trying not to laugh fearing that Rukia would hear him and think he was laughing at her and attack him again.

"ICHIGO!" screamed Rukia, causing him to run back to her, and Karin, Yuzu and Hanataro to snicker.

Karin turned to Hanataro. "Hey Hana, one hour after breakfast we meet in the backyard for more training."

He looked at her, and nodded.

"_**Wow, I never imagined he would toughen up so fast, I guess I'm a better teacher than I thought." **_She thought toherself before getting up to leave the table.

When he finished eating he helped Yuzu with the dishes and went to his room. He waited for the hour to be up. When it did he went outside to find that Karin was no where to be found. He looked around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"_**She's here somewhere." **_He thought to himself as he looked around the yard.

At that moment his phone rang. He answered, it was Karin.

"Change of plans, I was forced to go to the mall with Rukia and Ichigo, so I can't train you today, maybe tomorrow." Said Karin, before hanging up.

"_**Well, I guess I get a day off today." **_He thought as he walked back inside. The day was long and boring, it was Sunday, so there was nothing to do, all day.

THE FOLLOWING DAY…

School went by slow, Hanataro still had trouble making friends, but at least he was more confident to go talk to people now. After school, Karin and him stayed on the field for a little while, not wanting to go home and deal with Rukia and her mood swings, they decided to let Ichigo and Yuzu deal with it. Oh, and Isshin, too.

They laughed and talked the whole time. They had never had a conversation like this before. Luckily it wasn't so hot, it was actually nice and breezy outside that day, a little cloudy, but still nice. They talked for what seemed like hours.

"I remember when I first saw you, I swear I thought you were a girl." She laughed, causing him to blush a little.

"Yeah, you're not the first one to mistaken me for a girl." He said, causing her to laugh more. "Looking back, it is a little bit funny.

"It's freaking hilarious." (Karin)

"Yeah, I guess you're right." (Hanataro)

He stared at her as she laughed, his blush getting deeper.

"Maybe we should get going, it's getting a little late." (Karin)

"Yeah." (Hanataro)

He stood up before being attacked by Karin.

"Never let your guard down, no matter how safe it might seem." Said Karin, as she pinned him to the ground.

They landed on soft grass so it was okay. They looked at each other before they both started laughing. He opened his eyes and stared at her, blushing again.

_**She's so beautiful when he laughs." **_He thought to himself as he watched her laugh.

Without thinking he moved his head towards her's and kissed her lips. Her eyes shot open and her fists closed like she was about to punch him for it. When he released her lips and laid back down he saw the fury in her face and her fists ready to punch him.

"_**SHIT! SHIT! SHITT! WHY DID I DO THAT WHY, THAT WAS SO STUPID, YOU FUCKING MORON IDIOT?" **_he panicked shutting his eyes, getting ready to pay for his mistake.

He didn't see Karin's face change from rage, to a blank stare. She relaxed her fists and stared at him for a little bit. He was still waiting for her divine punishment to be placed upon him. She looked him and then leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

It was his turn to open his eyes wide in shock. She kissed him for a few seconds before releasing him. They looked at each other for a moment before they started kissing again. They made out for a few minutes, before they stopped. They looked into each other's eyes as they kissed a few more times.

"_**You can't do this, he's your brother, not by blood, but still." **_(Karin)

"_**You have to stop this, you can't do this with her, she's your sister, not by blood, but it's still wrong." **_(Hanataro)

"_**I can't help it, I want him. I've always wanted him, ever since I met him." **_(Karin)

"_**I've always wanted her, ever since they day I first moved in with her." **_(Hanataro)

"_**THIS IS WRONG, I CAN'T DO THIS!" **_(Karin and Hanataro)

"_**But I can't help it, not anymore." **_Thought Karin, as she moved her hand down to his pants and started undoing his belt.

Thinking back to the night she masturbated to him in the shower.

"_**I want him, I need him. I can't hold back anymore." **_ (Karin)

She undid his pants and pulled out his erection. Never having felt a hard-on before she jerked it a few time before moving her panties aside and slowly putting it into her. (She's wearing her high school uniform, the ones that Orihime, Rukia, and Tatsuki wore.) She shuttered at the sensation she was feeling as he entered her. She felt a strong pain when he broke her hymen, making her whole body shiver.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She assured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

This time she didn't answer, she leaned down and kissed him.

They kissed for a few minutes as she got used to him being inside her, he was bigger than she imagined. She slowly started moving her hips as she started riding him. He put his hands on her hips as she slowly moved them. Being their first time they weren't going to last very long. She started moving her hips faster as she got closer, he took hold of her skirt as he too, got closer. She moved her hips a little faster and faster as she breathed heavily, both of them were sweating bullets and things heated up more and more.

_**Shit, you have to stop, you have to stop, you can't do this, this is wrong, YOU HAVE TO STOP!" **_(Karin)

"_**I have to stop this, this isn't right. But I can't, I can't stop it, it feels so good." **_(Hanataro)

Karin pressed her forehead against his putting her arms around his neck trying to hold back her orgasm.

_**"Stop before it's too late, stop before it's too late, stop before it's too late, STOP BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"**_ (Karin)

"_**You have to stop, before something happens you both regret, STOP NOW!" **_(Hanataro)

At that moment, they both came. Their bodies shook from their respective orgasms. Hanataro grabbed her skirt and held it tight as he spilled deep inside her. Karin's body shook violently as she came on his erection. She could feel his seed being shot deep into her. They lay there for a few minutes before she got off of him and lay on her back.

"Hanataro, what did we just do?" she asked, a little scared.

"We just, had sex." He answered, also a little scared..

"Do you regret it?" she asked.

"No, do you?" He answered.

It took her a while to answer him. "No."

They got up and started walking home. During the walk home they didn't say anything to each other. They were both ashamed at what they just did, and even though they both said no, they did regret it. But at the same time they felt a little good, years of sexual frustration between them had just been released. Did they regret it, yes, but at the same time, no.

To be continued.


End file.
